Ritoru· mazā
by Magicalautobot
Summary: Harry Potter, now Hahaoya Fokkusu, is the heir of the Fokkusu Famigilia and coming to Namimori on his adopted father's orders to have a normal life away from the mafia for a while. However, poor Haha is unsure what to do when he is sucked into the drama that surrounds Tsuna's life. Slash pairings not yet decided. Wrong BWL Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own a thing except my OCs.**

**Read and Review please**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Namimori**

Harry Potter, now Hahaoya Fokkusu, or Haha to his friends and family, sighed softly as he watched the trees go by on the way to his temporary home in Namimori. As he watched the scenery, Haha couldn't help but think back to how he become part of and heir to the Fokkusu Family.

_-flashback-_

_Five year old Harry Potter whimpered as he cowered in the dirty alley, one of many around Tokyo, Japan. He should have know the Dursley's would have taken the first chance they could to get rid of him. Harry should have known because of the fact he was aloud to go with them on the family trip to Tokyo and they were nice to him. Even gave him food on the plane! _

_He should have seen what they were planning when Aunt Petunia had given him tea upon landing and getting to their hotel, which later on he suspected was drugged. Because soon after Harry had found himself waking up in an alley in the shadiest part of Tokyo. Harry should have seen this coming after all he was just a burden to them having been dropped off when he was just a babe by his own parents, who didn't want him no more liking his twin brother better. _

_Soon, Harry's whimpering had attracted the attention of a trio of near by thugs, who then proceeded to try and roughen up the foreign child. Key word 'Tried'. Before the first thug could kick him, he was beamed in the back of the head by a Giant Rolling Pin! The five year old could only blink in confusion t the rolling pin before curling up frightened when the thugs started shouting and attacked who ever attacked them._

_Later when the sounds of fighting stopped and Harry heard footsteps, the five year old looked up fearfully into the face of his savior and future father, Reddo Fokkusu. With heavily accented English, the kind looking man asked, "Hey, kid, you okay?"_

_Harry studied the man before him curiously and with slight fear. Reddo was very different from the thugs, who had tried to hurt Harry. He had long bright red hair, which he later learned was why he was named Reddo, and nicer looking then the thugs. Reddo was a tall slender man with a kind face and soft hazel eyes._

_The young boy nodded slowly before gasping when he saw blood seeping through his yellow shirt on the man's left side, "Mester you huwt! You need aid! Hawwy aid!" And thus Harry scrambled up and began trying his best to patch Reddo up while scolding the man like a mother would. This caused the Twelfth Head of the Fokkusu Family to laugh and pick the five year old up as Reddo left the alley. "So motherly you are, little kit! I am Fokkusu Reddo and I'm going to call you Hahaoya because you are very motherly my new son!"_

_-end-_

The now fifteen year old chucked at the memory before blinking when the car stopped in front of a small estate next to a slightly larger one before asking in a soft voice, "Eh..Doragon-ojisan are we here already?"

The bodyguard/hitman chuckled softly as he studied the youth, it was hard to believe sometimes how much the little waif his best friend had found had grown. Haha was a beautiful young man in both heart and body, and Doragon had no doubt he would be beating off suitors with a large stick soon. Though not overly feminine, Haha was still too beautiful to call manly or handsome, considering he was small for his age barely reaching over five feet (and only by an inch really) with a lithe build. The fifteen year old had waist length wavy raven black hair and the brightest emerald green eyes which unfortunately got him mistaken for a girl alot; that and the fact that he was the kindest, gentlest and most motherly person Doragon had ever meet. The main reason everyone called him Little Mother.

Doragon smiled at the teen softly, "Yes, little mother, we are here. Come lets get our stuff inside."

"Hai," Haha hummed softly smiling as he got out before grabbing his small suitcase from the back and his kitten's carrier. The rest of their stuff had been sent ahead and the house was fully furnished on Reddo's orders. He did not want Hahaoya to want for anything.

Just as the tall half Italian was walking to his charge's side with his own suitcase, a young man with messy brown hair and what appeared to be a flame on his head burst from the house next to theirs in nothing but his boxers and began running past them in the direction of Namimori Middle School screaming "Reborn! I will confess to Kyoko!"

When the boy was out of view, Haha turned to blink up at his bodyguard/uncle, "Eh...Dor-ojisan was that boy running in his boxers?"

"Hai, Haha-kun."

"Tsk, he shouldn't do that he'll catch a cold."

"Hai, Little Mother," was his amused reply.

**-line break**

**AN: What did you think? This is my first time doing a crossover with this anime so I hope I got it all right so far and please bare with me I haven't seen or read alot of Reborn! yet. Also I got alot of the names from google translate and looked up the honorifics. I'm using Wiki to help me with the names and stuff from Reborn! right now.**

**Sooo umm who should Harry (Or Haha) be paired with from the anime/manga? Should he meet his twin later on? Or ever have to deal with the wizarding world?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All Author notes and anything other than the disclaimer and warnings shall be at the end of the chapter including the main and side pairing poles. Also I don't have a beta yet so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warning: Future Slash and Het (possibly Yuri), future violence and major cuteness on Haha's part.**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter 2: Meeting and History **

Haha was baking some cupcakes and other sweets because he been told by Doragon that the bodyguard's youngest brothers and Haha's best friends, Koinu and Saru were going to arrive later today around dinner. Saru was a year older than him while Koinu was his age, only older by a few months. The two boys loved sweets and Haha wanted to surprise his best friends with their favorite sweets. Baking was something he had learned from his father and a few of the other members of the Family. It was such a relaxing hobby is what Haha thought.

Currently, the fifteen year old was frosting a batch of chocolate cupcakes with light pink strawberry frosting. He had changed into some casual clothes once he and Doragon had finished unpacking. Haha was wearing a light green long-sleeved top and a pair of black shorts while his long hair was put up in multiple braids pulled back into a high ponytail. The teen was also wearing a dark green apron with a family of black foxes playing at the bottom of it; a gift from his papa, who had gotten it as a slight joke but Haha loved it.

Just when he finished icing the last cupcake on the tray, the door bell rang causing Haha to look up surprised, "Eh..guests?" With a call to Doragon that he would answer the door, the fifteen year old opened the door and smiled sweetly at the boy standing there...and was that a baby on his shoulder?

Haha then blinked before giggling, "Eh.. you are boxer boy from this morning!"

Said boy was blushing bright red as he realized the pretty 'girl' in front of him had seen him this morning. Before wincing in slight pain when Haha seemed to have produced a folded fan from no where and hit him over the head with it, "Tsk, you shouldn't run around in boxers you could catch a cold!"

"Little Mother," came a gruff amused voice from behind the 'girl', "You shouldn't scold someone before you know their name."

"Oh...sorry, Boxer-kun," Haha giggled before smiling putting the fan away, "My name is Fokkusu Hahaoya and behind me is my uncle, Seishin to meet you..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Reborn," Tsuna flushed softly at the nickname while motioning to the baby on his shoulder.

Reborn narrowed his eyes slightly from under his fedora as the man behind the 'girl' stiffened at their names. What were the Heir of the Fokkusu and the Metal Dragon doing in Namimori and so close to his student? He would have to ask his contacts for information and if he had to talk to the Fire Fox himself. "Ciaossu...Nice to meet you, Fokkusu-kun."

Haha giggled softly, "Please come in, I just finished making some sweets." With that he turned and walked back to the kitchen, "Ojisan, please show them the living room, I'm going to fix some tea."

Doragon, who was having a staring contest with the baby and a bit on edge at having the hitman near his charge, gripped his cane's head slightly tighter before nodding, "Hai, Haha-kun."

The tall half-Italian motioned for them to follow him; which Tsuna did wondering why the blue haired man seemed so against them in the house. Once they were sitting, Tsuna could only watched confused as Reborn and Seishin-san had a very intense staring contest. Which was soon broken by Fokkusu-san coming back with tea and cookies. Tsuna stuttered softly as he smiled at the other, "Thank you, Fokkusu-san."

"Please call me Hahaoya or Haha," the other replied smiling sweetly as he served them tea and some cookies before sitting next to Doragon, "How old are you, Tsuna-san?"

"Umm..I'm thirteen, Haha-san," Tsuna replied shyly sipping his tea, the 'girl' was different from the other kids at his school. 'She' was so nice to him, Dame-Tsuna.

"Oh...then I will call you Tsuna-kohai, as I am fifteen," Haha giggled biting into a cookie.

"Umm should I call you Haha-chan or Haha-senpai?" Tsuna asked before looking down embarrassed when the other laughed softly.

"Tsuna-kohai, I am a boy, so senpai will do," the older boy replied sweetly, giggling at the other boy's expression, emerald eyes sparkling with mirth as Doragon face-palmed knowing his charge had known the boy thought he was a girl.

"HEIII!" Tsuna exclaimed falling over in surprised as Haha laughed merrily.

**-**_line break-_

So after Tsuna calmed down, he explained that his mother had sent him over to invite them to dinner. Haha had to turn him down stating that they had to pick up Doragon's brothers from the airport later. But the kind boy did send some of his cupcakes with Tsuna to give to his mother as thanks for the invite.

When Tsuna was in his room later, he blinked confused when Reborn asked, "Tsuna do you know who you just meet?"

"Haha-senpai and Seishin-san," the future Vongola leader stated confused why the Arcobaleno was asking.

"You meet the Heir of Fokkusu and the Metal Dragon," the hitman stated petting Leon, "Two members of the Fokkusu Family, a Japanese/Italian Mafia group."

"THEY'RE MAFIA!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise staring at the baby.

"Yes now sit down, it's time for a history lesson, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn instructed his voice serious as his student sat down on his bed, "The Fokkusu Family is much like the Vongola but much older and doesn't use Dying Will Flames. The Fokkusu specializes in using the pure energy inside them and around them to produce and manipulate the Five Main Elements: Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Spirit."

Tsuna looked confused, "How is spirit an element?"

"I will explain in a moment, don't interrupt, Dame-Tsuna. Now out of these Five Elements, Four are most common: Earth, Fire, Air and Water. Spirit is one of the rarest and least know Element. The four of these have sub-elements which are made from the combined aspects of two of the Main Four; Metal, Mist, Light and Plant. Now remember Fokkusu don't use Flames but the Pure Energy of their chosen Element, so though one Element is Mist, it is Light that can produce illusions, not Mist," Reborn watched as Tsuna nodded before continuing, "To explain how the Elements work think of a circle split into four parts by four lines that converge in the middle to form a smaller circle. The lines are Earth, Fire, Air and Water in that order and each part between the lines is the sub-elements; Metal, Light, Mist and Plant. Now the circle formed by the lines converging is Spirit, the fifth and most mysterious element. Each Element have aspects which the User of the Element embodies much like Flame Users.

Earth- Strong and Sturdy like the mountains themselves.

Metal- Stoic and Sharp-witted like the blades of swords.

Fire- Quick and All consuming when angered like the flames of an inferno.

Light- Cheerful and Misleading like the deadly desert sun.

Air- Swift and Temperamental like the ongoing wind.

Mist- Gentle and Curious like the slow morning fog.

Water- Calm and Fierce like the fickle ocean.

Plant- Strong and Flexible like the towering bamboo.

Spirit- Fleeting and Mysterious like the ever-changing shadows.

The Fokkusu Family are most known for being Neutral in wars between the Families and have been known to work with the Vindice to detain those who break Mafia Law and act as Judge, Jury and if needed Executioner. They are also most sought after to act as Judges during Family disputes. Fokkusu are a small Mafia Family but they are also one of the strongest; known for combining their unusual fighting styles and weapons with their Elements."

"How are their weapons unusual?"

"The Head of the Family, Fokkusu Reddo, is known to use a large rolling-pin to fight with. And many of the members use various cooking and gardening tools to fight with."

Tsuna could only blink in shock at this fact. SOMEONE USED A ROLLING PIN TO FIGHT!

_-line break-_

Haha laughed softly as he sipped his tea when a loud 'HEI' was heard from next door while Doragon shook his head, "Seems Reborn-san has informed the Vongola Heir of who we are, Doragon~"

"Hai, Haha-sama," the bodyguard chuckled amused sipping his own tea, "Shall I go fetch Koinu and Saru?"

"Hai, Doragon," The Fokkusu Heir nodded smiling softly, "I have a feeling that things will be very interesting soon~"

"Is that what you See?" he asked softly looking to his charge, whose eyes were softly glowing.

"Yes, Doragon," Haha smiled brightly at him the light fading from his eyes, "Things will be interesting, very interesting."

**-Line Break-**

**AN: SO what did you think? Can you guess what element Haha is? Also here is the possible pairings for Haha (harry): Tsuna/Haha/Hibari, Reborn/Haha, Hibari/Haha, Fon/Haha, Lancia/Haha, Xanxus/Haha, Bel/Haha, Squalo/Haha, Yamamoto/Haha and Dino/Haha. So far, vote for one of these or tell me who you think Haha should be with. Be warned, Harry is going to be in a Slash pairing so he will be with another male, not a female. But you can tell me who you think the girls should be with. X3**

**Heres some side pairing choices that you guys suggested: Hana/Ryohei, Hana/Hibari, Yamamoto/Gokudera(uke) and Kyoko/Tsuna. Any other pairing would be welcome if you want another one or you can vote on these.**

**Also, the WW won't be showing up for a long while and Harry will be home schooled in both magic and regular education.**

**Putting a poll up on my blog**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There is a poll up please vote on the pairing you want for Haha there. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OCs.**

**Warnings: Possible extreme cuteness, possible OOCness and 'Mother-sama' Mode.**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter 3: Mother-sama**

Tsuna could say the newest additions to the Fokkusu home were...Interesting? Saru-senpai and Koinu-senpai were very different from Seishin-san; in looks and behavior. And his meeting with them was...eventful you could say. Doragon Seishin's brothers were very different from the cool stoic blue haired man and Tsuna nearly chocked when he learned they were the youngest of seven children.

Saru-senpai was a tall young man with a thin build and shoulder length light blue hair. While Doragon dressed to the nines even when wearing casual wear, Saru didn't. He's clothes were baggy and rumbled and the way he slouched when he walked made Tsuna think of a monkey for some reason. The future Decimo soon learned, after witnessing a glaring contest between Doragon and Saru, that the younger brother hated all milk unless it was banana flavored which was what Doragon hated.

The dark blue haired teen named Koinu simply reminded Tsuna of a puppy...more specifically a wolf puppy; playful, rough, wild and loyal. He addressed Haha as Mother-sama even though the other asked him not to and was younger than him by a few months.

Tsuna was glad to make friends with the two brothers once they stopped glowering at him when ever he came over thanks to Haha telling them not to. But a week later, he was regretting that he thought to introduce his new friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, to the three Seishin brothers and Haha-senpai.

The two boys got along with Koinu-senpai and Takeshi-san got along well with Saru-senpai. But it seemed like Hayato-san and Saru-senpai had a history if the killing intent filled glares were anything to go by. This caused Tsuna to pray silently to Kami-sama that Haha would get back soon from whoever he was talking to on the phone.

Or maybe not if the killing intent coming from the kitchen was any sign of how mad Haha was about something.

Tsuna glanced nervously around the table at the others reactions: Reborn and Seishin-san were calmly sipping Expresso and Tea respectively, Koinu-senpai was trying to hide behind Takashi-san, who looked confused, Saru-senpai looked smug and Hayato-san looked kinda scared. And he could see why when Haha-senpai came walking back in with his fan out and his eyes gleaming darkly while killing intent rolled off him in waves. Tsuna swore his braids were floating with his KI.

Then he felt the urge to hide under the table when Haha spoke in a voice sweet as poison, "Hayato-kun~ Why did your mother just tell me you skipped out of Italy without even telling her goodbye and without taking enough money to live off~"

Hayato was sweating bullets as he gazed into the dark eyes of the being many whispered fearfully about, the side of Hahaoya Fokkusu that everyone would run at the side of: Mother-sama. He yelped when he was whacked over the head with a folded fan after stuttering out appologies before nodding as 'Mother-sama' ordered, "You will go call your mother right now, young man, and then you will go get your stuff, you are moving in with me. NO ifs, ins or buts about it. You will call that poor woman twice a week. Do I make myself clear~"

"Hai, Mother-sama," Hayato gulped as Saru wisely kept his mouth shut about the Gaki living with them.

"And your sister will be coming to see you, she said she'll most likely be staying at Tsuna's or in town. I expect you up early every week day and ready for school by breakfast. You are to be home at a reasonable hour on school days. If I hear you are tardy or failing, I will discipline you. Do I make myself clear~" 'Mother-sama' cooed threateningly.

"Hai, Mother-sama!" Hayato nodded rapidly. No one liked when Haha was mad at them, the little teen was scary.

"Good now march mister~" Haha snapped pointing at the door which Hayato eagerly scrambled out through. Then the teen did a 180 and smiled sweetly at them, "Oh the cookies are done I'll be right back." With that he calmly walked back into the kitchen.

As this was happening, Tsuna gawked at the two calm adults as Seishin-san hummed happily sipping his tea,"Ah, feels just like home now~"

"I take it this happens a lot?" Reborn asked taking another sip of Expresso.

"Yes, but it's usually Reddo on the other end of the lecture," Doragon sighed happily, "Nothing like the smell of fear of fools who cross Mother-sama in the morning~"

"Ciaossu, maybe I should sic him on Dame-Tsuna~"

"Oh you are evil, I approve~"

The look the two gave him made Tsuna realize that a very evil friendship had just been struck. Oh why him. So when Koinu whimpered from behind Takeshi after Haha left, "Mother-sama scary." He nodded alon with the rest of the teens. Yes Haha was very scary when mad. He nearly rivaled Hibari-senpai on the scary meter. Oh Kami please don't let them ever meet, he didn't know if the school would survive if Haha was on the Disciplinary Committee!

The two adults calmly sipped their drinks as the future Decimo had a mental breakdown.

Oh Tsuna you should be more worried about Haha learning about your grades~

_-line break-_

Haha was humming softly as he weeded his new garden when Tsuna's mother, Nana came over holding a bento, "Oh, Haha-kun could you take my son his lunch? He forgot his bento earlier."

Smiling, the teen stood taking off his gloves and taking the bento, "Of course, Maman, just let me change and I will take Tsuna-kohai his lunch."

Nana smiled nodding before leaving, "Such a nice boy."

A little while later, Haha was humming softly as he walked to Namimori Middle School carrying two bento, since he had made one in case one of Tsuna's friends had forgotten theirs. The fifteen year old then tsked when he saw two snickering lower class men sneak out the front gates of the school. Taking out his fan, Haha smiled eerily as he loomed over them killing intent shining darkly around him as the sweet teen went full Mother-sama, "Young men shouldn't be skipping classes or doing drugs." He added upon seeing the bag of white powder in one of their hands. Eyes gleaming dangerously, "You need to be disciplined~"

Swiftly, before they could react, Haha lashed out with his fan and soon the two boys laid in a pile at his feet sporting rather large bumps on their heads.

"Non-Herbivore..." came a voice near him making Haha turn and smile sweetly at the other as he stowed away his fan, "What are you doing here?" Standing on the wall gazing down at the teen was Hibari Kyoya, the President of the Disciplinary Committee, with two of his subordinates.

Haha smiled sweetly holding up the bentos, "I came to bring Tsuna-kun his lunch, his mother said he left it and asked me bring it to him and I found these to trying to skip school. So I thought I would detain them~"

Kyoya nodded motioning for his two subordinates to take the herbivores to the principal as he studied the odd not herbivore, who was still smiling sweetly. He had seen everything that had happened.

"Hello, I'm Fokkusu Hahaoya," the teen chirped sweetly when Kyoya jumped down and landed next to him, "May I know your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya..." Strange not herbivore wasn't afraid of him.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoya-kun," Haha smiled widely, "Please call me Haha most do."

Kyoya nodded twitching slightly at the use of his first name.

"Kyoya-kun could you show me where Tsuna-kun's class is?"

Kyoya nodded motioning the other teen to follow him only to blink in surprise when the non-herbivore offered him a bento making him look at the other confused.

"I made an extra if one of Tsuna-kun's friends forgot theirs but you look like you need something to eat. You have that same look Ojisan gets when he's hungry."

How did the non-herbivore know he forgot his bento? The Disciplinary Committee Leader wondered absently as he took the bento with the odd feeling that he didn't want to make the other sad by not accepting it.

Haha smiled brightly at Kyoya holding a bit of a one-sided conversation with the other as they walked.

_-line break-_

Tsuna's class went silent as Hibari-senpai walked in making Tsuna worry. Why was Hibari-senpai here?! Before he nearly chocked on air when Haha walked in after him carrying a bento. Tsuna then however faced palmed at some of his classmates reactions to Haha. He admitted that their reactions were understandable since Haha looked alot like a girl and dressed cutely every day. The older boy was wearing a light blue long-sleeved poet shirt, a black choker with a light blue gem, black skinny jeans and knee-high high-heeled boots. To top it off Haha's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail made of braids with light blue and black beads braided into it. Tsuna swore the other was wearing nail polish as well.

He stuttered softly as he was hugged by the pretty teen while half the class glared jealously, "Haha-senpai why are you here?"

"You left your bento at home silly Tsuna-kun and Nana-san asked me to give it to you~" the other chirped sweetly still hugging him before giving him the bento and the two boys next to him a hug, "Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, good to see you~"

Haha giggled before grinning at Tsuna, he couldn't wait to see his reaction, "Oh and Tsuna-kun, Kyoya-kun asked me to join the Disciplinary Committee!~"

Just as he predicted, the younger nearly had a heart attack as he went 'HEI', which Haha was sure the rest of the school heard, while looking between Kyoya and Haha shocked. Oh Kami-sama no! No one would survive!

_-line break-_

Later that day, the other members of the Committee looked worriedly at their leader, who was humming happily while eating the bento that they learned was given to him by someone he called 'not-herbivore'. Their boss didn't call anyone not even them anything but herbivore! Dear Kami what was going on!

Unaware that his subordinates were having mental breakdowns, Hibari Kyoya hummed happily as he ate the bento that held some of his favorite foods. He wondered how the other knew that they were his favorites. To bad the not-herbivore couldn't join. Hmm maybe he could convince the herbivore to show him not-herbivore's home, after all he needed to return the bento box. With a slightly evil smirk, Kyoya continued eating still happily humming the school anthem.

**-Line break-**

**AN: I feel so evil for doing that. Review please and cast your votes on the poll! The pairings with the lowest votes will be deleted from the poll next chapter.**

**Also still no beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OCs**

**AN: Put up a poll for the final pairing for Haha since there was a three way tie. Read and Review.**

_**-Line Break-**_

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

The petite teen hummed happily as he cleaned the house started with the top floor bedrooms. Haha was singing along with the radio as music blasted from the speakers when a little boy came flying through the open window following a loud explosion from Tsuna's house. Emerald eyes blinked in surprise as the teen stared at the five-year old dressed in a cow suit with an afro that had landed at Haha's feet. Said child looked close to crying which prompted the kind-hearted teen to drop his broom and pick up Lambo, cooing and rocking the child, "Oh you poor dear, Are you alright?"

The little boy sniffled some before nodding, "Lambo-sama fine." Lambo then looked up at him with sparkling green eyes studying Haha before hugging the teen, "Okasan!"

While most teenage boys would be offended with being called Okasan, Haha grew up being called Little Mother and Mother-sama by his father's men and Family so he was used to it. And Haha had to admit, while staring into a mirror hanging on the wall, he could pass off as Lambo's mother. So smiling softly, heart warming as he hugged Lambo close, Haha swore softly, "Of course I'll be your mother little one."

The five-year old gave a shout of joy before giggling when Haha tickled him, "Now lets go show you off to Ojisan~"

-Line break-

Doragon was unsure what to think as he stared at the child his adopted nephew was holding up proudly, "Wh-what?"

Haha giggled happily cuddling Lambo as he repeated what he had just said, "Lil Lambo came flying through the window and declared me his Okasan which I agreed to be. I'm sure Papa will love having a grandson. Look he's so cute!"

The teen cooed and giggled going on about Lambo's cuteness, who happily ate up the attention like all children his age. The bodyguard sighed while his younger brothers snickered at their friend's actions used to him picking up 'strays.' Here he had hoped Haha had stopped his habit of picking up 'strays' but considering half of his father's men were 'strays' Haha picked up, Doragon seriously doubted he ever would.

As Doragon watched the two interact, he couldn't help but wonder if Haha was distantly related to the Bovino Family, it would explain the similarities between Lambo and the teen. Then the bodyguard groaned, "Oh sweet Kami, his father is going to storm Namimor to throttle whoever 'knocked up and defiled his sweet little innocent kit.' Even though Haha isn't a female and can't carry children." Doragon blanched at the thought, "Dear Kami, he is of Magi blood, he very well could be able to carry. Oh save us from an over protective father if he can."

_-Line break-_

Somewhere in Japan, a certain red-head was trying not to break his phone as he listened to his sweet kit go on about his new son, not knowing his new 'grandson' was five and not a new-born like Reddo thought, "Kit, I'm going to be coming over to see my new grand-kit." _'And slaughter all who dare think themselves worthy of my son! Don't worry Haha Daddy's coming to protect you from those evil perverted boys!'_

"Now what were the names of those nice boys you hang out with?~"

_**-Line break-**_

**AN: Sorry about the shortness. Oh what evil have I unleashed upon the world. Hehehe. Should Haha be able to have kiddies? And what should Reddo do when he gets to Namimori? Well that answer depends on who wins the pairing poll. Please vote on the poll on my blog if you wish to find out what happens next~ Mwhahaha.**


End file.
